


Oh well I'm sorry

by oikawd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawd/pseuds/oikawd
Kudos: 1





	Oh well I'm sorry

I am confessing to Kuro today. This is my only shot I have left before he graduates. I can’t let this chance slip. I texted Kuro saying that I need to talk to him at practice. I can’t mess this up. Do I even like him? Whatever- 

I walked into the club room like usual. Nothing happened. Literally nothing. Practice was so boring. It was fine. I didn’t care. Kuro asked me what I wanted to tell him and well- yeah we don’t talk about what I did.. 

~~

“So Kenma! What did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Uh so- well- ya know- I- so- well- ya know,” 

"Kenma why are you crying? Is everything okay?" 

"I- n- yeah," 

"No your not. You can tell me anything," 

"this is not how actual humans interact lol im gonna post this anyways," 

"Kenma??"  
"byebye lip bite

sexy ngl


End file.
